ViceVersa
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Because it's how it is.


I may have to tell him why I keep on shivering whenever his eyes lock on mine. Why I blush immediately and feel so weak under the weight of his silences. They're too loud actually, too evident to pass unnoticed. You can try and hide yourself behind this little game, Will, but still, you know what we did. You perfectly remember it and you will always do. Like me.

He's way so pretentious, I'm such a bitch. He likes thinking he's doing well, I want to control everything. He's weak, I'm so lonely. And in spite of all those things that should separate us, there's an invisble connection that goes above our friendship. I realized it since the very beginning. The day he came in the office and looked at me. It's a kind of flash, the cells set off and the spell appears. Within a minute, a couple of seconds flying above our lives. And then we sign a pact, a secret one, that will join us until we close our eyes and release our breaths in a motion of light, sweet stars rocking our souls.

I didn't fall in love but got trapped in his charms.

I don't know why we usually behave like that. Why I can't just stare at him and sincerely smile. I would like us to stop sometimes and accept who we are. This way of lies is as ridiculous as the truth is bright. Cruella loves Wilma, and vice-versa.

Grace knows about it, like Jack. I don't care what the others can say behind my back, those three people are all my life. Why do you think I spend so much time at their flats? I know I'm drawing a line under Stan and The Upper East Side. Nobody says it out loud but I'm aware of that. And it sounds right.

Of course it was a matter of time. I even have to confess that I fantasized about it a couple of nights when the sheets of my bed were icy on my skin and the mere thought of Will was as warm as his body next to me.

I could give you all the details, stage by stage. How we sat on the couch and ended up in bed, our clothes scattered all around, my breath getting lost in the softness of his mouth and the moans of my heart. How the exhaltation of my dreams joined the dizziness of this story and I don't regret it. I just feel like brushing his lips and tasting back the sweet whirl of our night. The uniqueness that makes of Will the man of my life. But keep it for yourself, please, I'm way too proud to confess it and say how he's important to me. Unless I'm just scared of what it means.

Could we really say that I cheated on Stan? It just happened once, in the darkness of his flat, in the middle of my smiles. Should I speak about a love affair when I refer to that night? Or just an intermittence in the play of our lives? It's just a parody of an old love story; a sweet romance from a past century; a one-night stand that won't change anything. We all have secrets, don't we? Mine is about Will and our complicated friendship.

I love sipping a martini and observing him from behind the blurry glass that I'm holding. He's avoinding my gaze, playing along perfectly. I'm going to think he has been doing it since the very beginning; he's way too talented for a novice. A furtive gaze, I hold my breath; then smile at him mischievously. He winks then looks at Gracie. He may listen to her but I know he's thinking about me. How he's missing the curves of my body and our deep kisses. He wants me.

I stand up and pass in front of him; brushing his knees with my hand, I'm sure he's shivering. I love teasing him, it's terribly exciting. We could get caught up and so have to put an end to it, but still, we keep on doing it. I lean against the fridge and close my eyes, enjoying the heat of the alcohol that invade my body, stiring up my feelings. I smile, his hands are on my hips. He starts kissing my neck then goes down slowly. I lift up my legs, squeezing his waist with strength. My hand passes through his hair, I push him against me; then abandon myself to his ministrations on my skin. I come back to reality and open my eyes carefully. He's still speaking to Grace, in the living. My eyes lock on Jackie, I smile at him; then sigh and sit down next to him.

The bed is large, appealing. I look all around me and scan the suite quickly. It sounds creepy but I can't help it. Someone knocks at the door, I jump and stare at it. A furtive thought that I'm losing control of everything is passing by my brain but doesn't stop me. My life is about to tip over but I don't care; I just want it.

He comes in, my heart's speeding. I don't move, I don't dare. What am I doing? Obviously he's a confused as me and can barely hide it. But he grabs my neck and kisses me deeply. We fall on the bed and forget everything. And as our breaths get loud, I frown and bite my lower lip. Why am I cheating on Stanley? Why are we ruining our friendship?

Don't let me say it twice, even plunged in the dark: Cruella loves Wilma. And vice-versa.


End file.
